


Snapback

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Five times Cas snapped Dean, and one time Dean snapped back.Prompt: Silly snapchat photo





	Snapback

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens in this fic. Just a little domestiel for y'all. I did a quick Google-and-crop to make some little pictures to paste into the fic, but if you can't see them for whatever reason, there's nothing in the pictures that isn't also implied in the text. I wrote the piece without planning to have images included, so they're strictly lagniappe.

**8:47am**  
SNAPCHAT  
from CasWnchstr  
  
_This motel is run-down, but the complimentary breakfast is better than expected._

 **Impala67:** Good morning, baby.  
**CasWnchstr:** Good morning, Dean. It's too bad you're not here. They've got unlimited bacon.  
**Impala67:** I see that. Waffles too, huh?  
**CasWnchstr:** And fresh strawberries.  
**Impala67:** Damn, must be nice. Nothin' to eat here except stale Cheerios. I gotta hit the store today. Guess I should get up and get on that...  
**CasWnchstr:** Yes, and I need to get to the library. I'm feeling quite hopeful that they'll have something in their rare books collection to help with this sigil.  
**Impala67:** Well, good luck with that. I'll talk to you soon, sweetheart.  
**CasWnchstr:** *kiss*

~~~~~~~ 

**11:12am**  
SNAPCHAT  
from CasWnchstr  
  
_I love spending time in a good library. The smell of old books... So relaxing!_

 **Impala67:** Any luck?  
**CasWnchstr:** Yes, I think I'm close to an answer.  
**Impala67:** Awesome. Hey, do you want more of that jasmine tea?  
**CasWnchstr:** Yes, please. And can you pick up ingredients to make burgers? I'm craving your specialty...  
**Impala67:** Already in the cart, babe.  
**CasWnchstr:** ilysm

~~~~~~~ 

**2:31pm**  
SNAPCHAT  
from CasWnchstr  
  
_This fellow's name is Leontes. That's what he told me, not what's on his collar._

 **Impala67:** No.  
**CasWnchstr:** You didn't even let me ask the question.  
**Impala67:** Yeah, but I knew the question was coming. You can't bring him home with you, Cas. Our lives are not dog-friendly, and besides, if he has a collar, he has an owner.  
**CasWnchstr:** Leontes says he hasn't seen his owner in quite some time, not since the moon was in first quarter. That's almost three weeks, Dean. I believe he's been abandoned.  
**Impala67:** Ugh, look... We can't take him. But Garth is on a case not too far from you. Lemme give him a call and see if he can help get the mutt some shelter.  
**CasWnchstr:** Thank you.

~~~~~~~ 

**5:52pm**  
SNAPCHAT  
from CasWnchstr  
  
_Always lovely to visit with old friends, and lovely to make new friends too!!_

 **Impala67:** Garth and Leontes seem to be hitting it off. :)  
**CasWnchstr:** Yes, once I introduced them they had a very spirited conversation and have become fast friends. They're going to head back to Wisconsin together. Garth has invited Leontes to join his community. Thank you for helping me get him into a better situation.  
**Impala67:** Glad to help. And Cas...  
**CasWnchstr:** Yes?  
**Impala67:** After you get home, maybe we can talk about getting a cat.  
**CasWnchstr:** ?!?!?!???  
**CasWnchstr:** :)))))))  
**CasWnchstr:** !!!!!!!!!!!  
**Impala67:** Calm your thumbs, there, big boy. I just... I know you'd like a pet, and I really don't think a dog would be happy living in a windowless bunker and having to stay home when we went out on hunts and stuff, but maybe a cat would be cool with it. Apparently you can get good allergy meds over the counter now...  
**CasWnchstr:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

~~~~~~~ 

**11:01pm**  
SNAPCHAT  
from CasWnchstr  
  
_Another night, another motel bed. My trip was a success, but I'm missing home._

~~~~~~~ 

**11:03pm**  
SNAPCHAT  
from Impala67  
  
_I'm keeping our bed warm for you. Sleep well, and I'll see you soon, my love._

 **CasWnchstr:** Goodnight, beloved.  
**Impala67:** Night, sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think, generally, that I am groovy and with it, as the young folks say, but Snapchat is where I've finally hit "I'm too old for this shit". My kids are both on it, of course, and so I have to have an account so they can send me stuff sometimes, but I hate the interface and I hate _my_ face, so I never post anything there and don't really understand the fine points of how it works. So I had to hash this idea out pretty extensively with my teenager just to make sure I was not 100% off base on details. I still cheated a ton and put the bulk of this fic into chat format, because I _understand_ chat format.
> 
> In the process of hashing this out with my kid, I committed to also writing, at some future point, a short (hopefully 300 words max) timestamp to this story that involves a sexy snap and some silly Snapchat stickers, because I absolutely could not fit that idea into this story and my kid refused to let it go. So that'll happen sometime, and when it does, I'll probably just add it as a chapter to this work. If it gets to be, like, May 15 and I still haven't done it, somebody nag me.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184111171366/april-11-snapchat-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
